Miria
Miria (also named Alyssa) is the android/person sent to Naju using variable armor that can transform into a fighter ship in Guardian Legend. She is equipped with a powerful pulse blaster and during her travels throughout Naju, finds other weapons that she can use. Weapons and Sub-Weapons Each of these weapons can be powered up to three levels in vein of Zanac. Some of the weapons are mimics of ones found in Zanac and Guardic. *'Pulse Gun' - This is Alyssa's main weapon and can be powered up by finding Pulse Gun and Speed Shot icons throughout the surface areas of Naju. It's power is dependent on the chip level and current number of remaining chips. Speed Shots increase the bullet limit. The closer the chip number is to 0, the weaker the main gun is. **''Level 1'' - Shoots a slow single shot. **''Level 2'' - Shoots faster triple shots. **''Level 3'' - Shoots faster and wider shots. **''Level 4'' - Shoots very fast quad shots. *'All Range Cannon' - Shoots a shot in the direction Alyssa is facing/moving, by default straight ahead. This is similar to the Zanac version. **''Level 1'' - Shoots a small energy shot. **''Level 2'' - Shoots a small, faster energy shot. **''Level 3'' - Shoots a medium sized and faster energy shot. *'Grenade Launcher' - Shoots a slow but powerful grenade in the direction Alyssa is facing/moving, by default straight ahead. It has a short range but is powerful and the explosion lingers for a short time. **''Level 1'' - Produces a medium explosion. **''Level 2'' - Produces a large explosion. **''Level 3'' - Produces a huge explosion. *'Forward Wave Gun' - Shoots fast wave shots ahead. On the surface areas, the weapon aims in the direction Alyssa is facing, while in flight mode the gun bends 30 degrees left/right. This is similar in principle to the Rapid Shot from Zanac. **''Level 1'' - Shoots small half-circle wave. **''Level 2'' - Shoots fast, small half-circle wave. **''Level 3'' - Shoots fast, circular shots. *'Side Wave Gun' - Shoots fast wave shots to the left and right and bends slightly behind. Unlike the Forward Wave Gun, this cannot be bent. **''Level 1'' - Shoots small half-circle waves left/right. **''Level 2'' - Shoots fast, small half-circle waves left/right. **''Level 3'' - Shoots fast, circular shots left/right. *'Crusher/Fireball' - Shoots a slow but very powerful energy shot that can drill through enemies. It is similar to the Crusher from Zanac. **''Level 1'' - Shoots a small energy shot. **''Level 2'' - Shoots a medium sized and faster energy shot. **''Level 3'' - Shoots a large sized and faster energy shot. *'Laser Cannon' - Shoots a long and powerful drilling laser ahead. It can only be used in flight mode. It is similar to the last levels of the Rewinder from Zanac. **''Level 1'' - Shoots a single, thin laser. **''Level 2'' - Shoots two thin lasers. **''Level 3'' - Shoots two wide lasers. *'Front Laser Saber' - Shoots a short range and powerful laser saber in front that can drill through targets. **''Level 1'' - Shoots a powerful laser blade. **''Level 2'' - Shoots a more powerful laser blade. **''Level 3'' - Shoots the most powerful laser blade. *'Side Laser Sabers' - Shoots a short range and powerful laser saber left/right that can drill through targets. **''Level 1'' - Shoots a powerful laser blade. **''Level 2'' - Shoots a more powerful laser blade. **''Level 3'' - Shoots the most powerful laser blade. *'Circular' - Releases a small energy orb that orbits Alyssa. It can damage enemies that touch it. It is similar to the Circular from Zanac. **''Level 1'' - A small orb orbits. **''Level 2'' - A small, faster orb orbits. **''Level 3'' - A medium sized, faster orb orbits. *'Repeller' - Releases a small energy orb that slowly moves in a circle away from Alyssa straight ahead. It is similar to the last level of Crusher from Zanac. **''Level 1'' - Shoots a small energy orb. **''Level 2'' - Shoots a faster, small energy orb. **''Level 3'' - Shoots a faster, large energy orb. *'Sprites' - Releases two small energy orbs that perfectly home in on enemies and drill into them for a short period, making them very powerful. Chips drain per second they are active. Due to a possible programing error, level 3 drains chips very fast at 120 chips per second. **''Level 1'' - Two slow orbs seeks enemies. **''Level 2'' - Two fast orbs seeks enemies. **''Level 3'' - Two very fast orbs seeks enemies. *'Enemy Eraser' - Instantly destroys any weak enemies and shots but does no damage to bosses. It is the only weapon to use it's own ammo. It is similar to the Plasma Flash from Zanac. **''Level 1'' - As per description. Category:Shmup Fighters